Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {4} & {-1} \\ {0} & {4} & {4}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{2} & {-2} & {3} \\ {4} & {0} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2}-{2} & {4}-{-2} & {-1}-{3} \\ {0}-{4} & {4}-{0} & {4}-{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-4} & {6} & {-4} \\ {-4} & {4} & {3}\end{array}\right]}$